Love Arrest
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. Reno x Vincent. -YAOI-


Love Arrest

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, slash, language, OOCness)

Pairing: Reno x Vincent

Summary: "I got a little pent-up frustration in my system I need help gettin' rid of. So let me fuck you and I'll turn myself in. Otherwise, I'm torching this place."- YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Sucky title, I know, but I couldn't think of a title for this. I'm slowly developing a cop kinda fetish... the whole 'arrest me 'cause i'm bad ass' is sexy to me (lol). So here's some more smut. In Vince's POV.

Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I was agitated. No, I was beyond agitated. Incredibly pissed sounds more accurate.

At the station, they informed me that they had found the head of the drug ring that they had been trying to find for months. Before I even got inside the warehouse, a rocket goes flying through my windshield and bullets began to fly for me. My cat-like reflexes allowed me to jump out of the car at the nick of time and shoot my assailants with a little difficulty, but without a scratch nonetheless. Inside there were at least three dozen more people ready to kill me. I wasted nearly an hour getting all of them out of the way before I was face to face with their boss. My chest heaved while I regained my breath, but I never lowered my aim for the redhead in white who was walking toward me chuckling.

"I didn't know they used models for cops," he smirked.

"Let's not waste each other's time. Either you come with me voluntarily or I shoot you and say I did it in self-defense. Right now I would prefer the second one, but I'm generous enough to let you choose."

To my surprise, he licked the barrel of my gun with a smirk.

"Then you wanna grant a dead man one last wish?" he grinned and bit his lower lip. "I got a little pent-up frustration in my system I need help gettin' rid of. So let me fuck you and I'll turn myself in. Otherwise, I'm torching this place."

"Why would I care if you burn the place down?"

"Do you really have enough evidence to arrest me? Or were you hoping I'm one of those punk-ass dealers who can't take any pressure and talk the first chance they get?" his smirk grew.

Now that he mentioned it, I realized that we didn't have any evidence good enough to convict him. So if he burned the place, we wouldn't have a case.

"Well, pretty boy? What's it gonna be?"

I sighed and reluctantly lowered my gun.

"Good boy. Now first things first: lean against the car and spread 'em for me."

The sharp-dressed redhead took my gun and threw it somewhere. Then he patted me down with warm hands, hands that delayed their search for weapons or wires to feel my body and unabashedly wanted my skin. The man took my other gun and breathed down my neck.

"Got anything else on you that I should know about?" he said softly.

"No."

"All right then," something came around my eyes like a blindfold. "Get in the car. Let's go for a ride, baby."

* * *

We drove for about 20 minutes before the car stopped and the guy got out of the car.

"Let's go," he said and helped me out of the car. We went up some steps and a door opened. We walked for a bit before another door opened and closed.

"I know you can kill with these pretty hands," he whispered in my ear while cuffing my hands. "And I can feel how tense you are... just relax, baby. I'm a gentleman and a man of my word, believe it."

It had been a long while since I had felt pleasure, and I immediately got the impression that he was going to make me feel as much of it as possible.

"I never caught your name," I murmured.

"Reno... you?"

"Vincent," I shivered as my shirt fell to the floor, soon to be joined by the rest of my clothes.

"Mmm, lovely body you got here, Vince... your scars are beautiful."

I was pushed down onto his bed as he gently kissed my old scars. Piece by piece my clothes disappeared, and I soon felt his labored breath against my thighs. Reno gasped at the sight of me.

"Nice toy you got here," he kissed the tip of my length and I gasped. Then he moved away and I heard his clothes rustle and unzip as they left his body. His warm skin sent chills down my spine and my hips automatically rolled up into his. Reno's lips explored my own and his fingertips adventured into every crevice of my body. It was almost as if he knew where every sensitive spot was and how to touch it in just the right way.

"Mind makin' some noise for me?" Reno chuckled against my lips and pinched one of my nipples. My breath hitched and I felt a moan rise to the back of my throat.

"I... was never the vocal type..." I admitted softly. A wet tongue circled my nipple and I gasped again.

"I'm sure you got a sexy voice, baby," Reno replied before tugging on my nipple. "Ain't no shame in lettin' the world know how good it is, yeah? But the world ain't here, it's just me, Vince. No need to be shy..."

Me? Shy? I would've never thought it.

"So you think I'm shy?" I looked down in his direction. Another love bite and my erection twitched.

"Yeah. Care to prove me wrong?"

"Let me get on top of you, then..."

Reno crawled back up my body and rolled over onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I went for his lips first, sharing teasing wet kisses with the lips that assaulted me not long ago. They tasted of passion and ecstasy, and a little lust as well. I felt my way with my fingertips and lips as my guides. Reno breathed deeply and one of his hands wandered into my hair. I bit and kissed each of his pink nipples before dragging myself down his body and kissing every hard inch I passed by. I continued to kiss down until I had reached his slick cock, wet with his sweet essence. The taste lingered on my lips and it wasn't but a moment that I craved more of it. Reno quickly began to understand the error in his earlier statement as I used my entire mouth to please him.

"Oh _fuck_, that's good..." he groaned huskily and forced my head down to swallow more. I bobbed my head and let my tongue swirl around his hardening cock with each movement. His hips started moving with my mouth and his groans increased in urgency. Then I let go of my mouthful and stretched out on my back before letting some of his pre-cum dribble onto my fingers. I hissed as I slipped two of them inside of me, and rolled my hips as they moved in and out of me.

"_Reno... ahh_..."

"Oh you dirty little bastard," the redhead groaned. "Say it again. My name, say it again..."

"Re... _Reno_, _help me_..."

In an instant I felt his lips on mine again and his hand on my cock with need. Just as quick as they had come, they disappeared. I entered my third finger and shuddered when Reno's tongue lapped at the head of my length. Desire found its way into my bloodstream and made my heart beat double. I wanted Reno like I had never wanted anything before.

"If I don't fuck you soon I just might lose the rest of my mind," he said lowly.

"Then fuck me already..."

With that said, Reno removed my fingers and pulled me into his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck and he stole my groan from me as he kissed me and entered me at the same time. I reveled in the pain and pleasure of him being completely inside of me, deep inside of me as he could be. Then I started to move up and down on his length, capturing his hips and moaning softly alternatively.

"You feel fuckin' amazing, Vince," Reno moaned against my lips. "It's tight and hot in you, baby, _just_ how I like it..."

"Ohh, _good_... mmm..."

Reno pushed his hips upward when I pushed mine down. We breathed for each other as we drew closer to our climaxes. Every nerve in my body began to tingle and I could not contain my sounds of passion.

"That's right, let me hear you, Vince..." Reno grasped my cock and began to pump my flesh hard. I ground my hips into him and kissed him deeply, letting him swallow my soft cries.

"I'm... coming, _God_, I'm coming," I barely got out before my orgasm hit me. Reno's name left my lips a few times as my essence splashed between our flushed bodies. My blindfold disappeared and I met hazy turquoise eyes. Then Reno claimed my lips once again as his body trembled in my hold and he released. I felt a wetness seep deep into me as Reno held me tightly. Both of us gradually recovered from the numbing sensation and regained control of our bodies. I had nearly forgotten why I had done what I did with him in the first place, until I glanced at the handcuffs on my wrists.

"Time to go, ain't it?" he chuckled softly. "Let me just tell you one last thing before you lock me up. I don't regret what I did, not for a damn second. And by what I did, I mean fucking you. Nah, let me say it right: 'making love to you'. I know I'm gonna be locked up for a good while, but the first thing I wanna do when I get out is take you out to dinner. Would you wait for me, Vince?"

Reno had completely caught me off-guard. There was sincerity in his voice that made me regret having to take him in. But I knew I had to, regardless of personal feelings.

"Yeah, Reno... I would like that."

"Cool. Can I get one last kiss, too? It'll be a while before I get another one."

I tilted his chin up and pressed my lips gingerly against his.

"Don't forget about me, yeah?"

"I won't. And I'm a man of my word. Believe it."

* * *

I enjoyed writing this, and I think it came out pretty nicely. Let me know what you think.

--

SB


End file.
